Grand Theft Auto V
This article contains information from the GTA Wiki 'Grand Theft Auto V '''is an open world sandbox game made by Rockstar North and published by Rockstar Games. It was released for Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 on September 17th 2013 in Europe, Asia and the USA and on October 10th 2013 in Japan. A PC release date has not been announced. It is the fifteenth installment in the Grand Theft Auto Series and is the sequel to Grand Theft Auto IV. Announced on October 25, 2011, the game's first trailer was released on November 2, 2011, at 4:00 PM GMT. The game was initially slated for a Spring 2013 release, but was pushed to September 17 the same year. Then, on July 15, 2013, Rockstar announced the Japanese release date for the game: October 10, 2013, almost a month after it was released in the West. ''Grand Theft Auto V is set circa 2013 in Los Santos and the surrounding areas and tells the stories of three protagonists: Michael, Franklin, and Trevor. It takes place about five years after the events of Grand Theft Auto IV, and four years after the events of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. As one of the last exclusive titles to be released for the Seventh Generation of Video Game Consoles, the game was widely anticipated prior to its release. Grand Theft Auto V was released to universal acclaim, holding scores of 96 and above on MetaCritic and GameRankings, as well as receiving perfect scores from over 30 reviewers. The game sold 11.21 million copies and grossed $800 million on its first day, setting many records, eventually making $1 billion within 3 days of the game's release. Gameplay Grand Theft Auto V evolves nearly every mechanic that was in the previous Grand Theft Auto games. As far as driving goes, the vehicles have been greatly improved, with Rockstar running more complex physics on them. The cars even hold to the ground slightly better. The driving mechanics feel more like a racing game, particularly the Midnight Club Series, compared to Grand Theft Auto IV's rocky, boat-like handling system. The shooting mechanics are better in terms of the feel of the mechanics and larger compared to the melee mechanics in the game, but that doesn't mean that the melee combat won't be fun, as it as been improved over the previous titles as well. Weapon selection has now also been changed. Instead of the old way of selecting through all the weapons, there is now a weapon wheel, which is similar to the version in Red Dead Redemption, another Rockstar game. Grand Theft Auto V draws inspirations from many different Rockstar titles in the past including Max Payne 3, Midnight Club, Manhunt, and Red Dead Redemption. There are many unique features in the game, one of those features is that when the players are playing as one of three protagonists in the game, the other two are living out their daily lives, and you will be surprised by what you find the characters doing when you switch back into them. Another unique feature is that the character swapping feature is executed in a Google Earth-styled manner and was displayed during a Game Informer demo, which was showed to have ran smoothly and without lag. New activities have also been added, such as yoga, triathlons, jet skiing, base-jumping, tennis, golf, and scuba diving. The mobile phone has also returned from Grand Theft Auto IV but is now only used for calling the player's contacts, surfing the web, and quick saving. Giving people the finger is another new feature the player can use while in a vehicle (which Rockstar recommended you do in various locations around Los Santos to see the outcome of this effect, depending on where the player is at, they will get different reactions from pedestrians). Rockstar has also made changes to the pedestrian mechanics; some pedestrians you see at the bus stops in East Los Santos will reappear in Rockford Hills working on rich peoples' lawns and gardens. Some minor mechanics that help out the environment and looks of Los Santos come on at certain times, such as a sprinklers system coming on in the morning in rich areas like Morningwood. The map is larger than Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV and Red Dead Redemption combined. After some calculations by members of GawdAlmighty.com, that would equal to around 207.5 square miles when land and sea are combined. http://gawdalmighty.com/gta-5-san-andreas-red-dead-size/ Vehicles Grand Theft Auto V has more vehicles than in any other Grand Theft Auto game to date, with a variety of vehicles, including airplanes, helicopters, cars, utility vehicles, emergency service cars, motorcycles, and jet skis. Players are able to fly planes, which impossible in Grand Theft Auto IV because of the size of the map, but the feature is now in Grand Theft Auto V because of the much larger map. In a brief scene in the first trailer, overhead wires are visible on a banking next to the road, which are probably wires for a railway track. There are also submarines that players are able to use to explore the Pacific Ocean. A new feature allows you to roll-over a vehicle when the car is flipped upside down. Businesses According to the trailer, businesses in Grand Theft Auto IV appear. New businesses also appear, as seen in the trailer, such as the Bugstars fumigation company and Up-n-Atom Burger fast food restaurant. Unfortunately, the option to eat from restaurants such as Burger Shot is no longer available. Weaponry The game features a large variety of weapons, like the Norinco Type 56-2 assault rifles with sound suppressors, mounted flashlights, olive drab polymer furniture, and side-folding stocks. This leads to the return of suppressed weapons and the ability to attach suppressors to most firearms. Melee weapons like the nightstick and the golf club that weren't present in Grand Theft Auto IV have also returned to Grand Theft Auto V. Character Customisation In the game, the player has the option to customize the three protagonists' wardrobe and appearances. They can choose to either change their clothing or their hair and facial features. There is much more customisation available, rivaling that of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. There are options such as tattoos, haircuts, and more. Multiplayer Main article Grand Theft Auto Online In GTA Online, multiplayer crews from Max Payne 3 can be carried over to Grand Theft Auto V. Grand Theft Auto V has multiplayer features linked to Rockstar's Social Club. If the player created a crew in Max Payne 3, it can be imported to Grand Theft Auto V through the Social Club. Multiplayer holds 16 people on Xbox Live and PlayStation Network. Multiplayer was confirmed in the Grand Theft Auto V official release statement, as it mentions "online multiplayer". Apart from the fact that Crews from Max Payne 3 are carried over to Grand Theft Auto V, and therefore confirming crews in Grand Theft Auto V. Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Open World Games Category:Third Person Shooters Category:Third Person Games Category:M rated games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:2010's-2020's Games